Hector Montoya (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Drug dealer, former San Lorenzo embassy employee | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = New York City, New York | Creators = Carl Potts | First = Punisher War Journal Vol 1 1 | Death = Punisher War Journal Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Hector Montoya was an official of the San Lorenzo (a fictious central american country) embassy in New York City who grew worried of a communist uprising in a neighboring country called Santo Angelo, fearing it might have put in danger his own country's already staggering democracy. He grew even more worried after the U.S. Congress decided to cut funds for the Santo Angelo contras, a group of freedom fighters led by general Accardo. He decided to let the contras deliver unrefined drugs to him through a courier, then arranged corrupt banker Forrest Hunt to have them sold (in exchange for a share) to the New York City Costa mob. Montoya used the drug money (which the mob first recycled through Hunt) to buy advanced weaponry for Accardo's men. As part of the deal, Montoya allowed himself to use his weapon dealers contacts (which he gained through his diplomatic position) in order to buy even more weapons to supply the Costa clan. Eventually, just after earning U.S. citizenship by marrying and fathering children with an american woman, Montoya learned the Congress had reinstated funds to the Santo Angelo contras. Knewing Montoya would not have permitted the drug dealing to go along after that, Hunt decided to cut him out of the deal as he didn't want to renounce to the profits. After discovering Hunt's plot, Montoya decided to have him killed by placing fake drug in Hunt's suitcase and causing Costa's men to execute him for supposedly trying to trick them. Unfortunately, Frank Castle and his family stumbled upon the scene. They were all killed with the exception of Frank. Hunt also briefly survived and tried to clean his reputation by telling his son, Jason, he was trying to support the Santo Angelo contras and was betrayed by Montoya, then succumbed to his wounds. Eventually, Montoya attempted to kill his courier, but failed to do this and was identified and arrested. By coincidence, during his incarceration at Ryker's Island, he met and fought side-by-side with Frank, by that time turned into the Punisher, as imprisoned Costa's men attacked Montoya for his betrayal. While in prison, Montoya killed general Accardo through a toxin-laced parcel, then also poisoned to death an inmate whom repeatedly taunted him. Learning of his eventual release, Jason Hunt, still exclusivley blaming Montoya for the death of his father, tried to kill him, but was stopped by the Punisher. In the end, as a means to completely clean himself of any involvement in the affair, he attempted to kill Jason with the same toxin he early employed. Being thwarted by the Punisher, Montoya accidentally infected himself with his own poison after Jason's dog bit his glove. He was finally shot down by police forces while trying to reunite with his family one last time. | Powers = | Abilities = Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, with proficiency with poison. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Unnamed self-developed toxin. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/hmontoya.htm }}